FelizCumpleañosSuperAtrasado!
by Gingana
Summary: Ojalá te guste! Para ti, 27haruhichan!


**Bueno, este es un mini-fic de cumpleaños para 27haruhichan n3n ojalá lo disfrutes y perdón por no decirte feliz cumpleaños TwT**

**XxxXXXXXxxxxxXXXXXFELIZCUMPLEAÑOSXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxx **

Genial, lo único que me faltaba, perder la batalla. Ese niño pelirrojo es una molestia, y su bey aún más. ¿Cómo es posible que L-Drago haya sido vencido? Maldita sea…debí haber entrenado más. Aún así, hay algo que me llama la atención.

**/FlashBack/**

-¡Siente el poder de L-Drago!-

-¡Jamás! ¡El espíritu blader de todos mis amigos me ayudará a vencerte!-

Ginga lanzó su último ataque, para provocar una gran explosión.

Hubo una gran nube de humo, y al despejarse, pude ver claramente que L-Drago había dejado de girar.

Todos celebraban, tomé a mi bey y me fui de ese lugar, esa aura positiva no me agradaba, cualquier cosa que sea felicidad no me atraía en absoluto, solo son estupideces. Caminé y caminé hasta llegar a un callejón, en eso, solo me frené.

-Porqué me sigues- pregunté fríamente, cualquiera pensaría que hablaba solo, pero, no era cierto.

-Yo…Yo solo…quería asegurarme de que estés bien…-

-No necesito que alguien me ayude, vete- le contesté secamente sin darme vuelta.

-¡Pero, necesitas a alguien que te ayude! ¡Mírate, estás herido!- me insistió.

-No quiero ayuda de nadie, ahora vete ante de que me enfurezca- ya empezaba a perder mi paciencia.

-¡No me iré! Quiero ayudarte!-

-Te lo diré una vez más!- dije para darme vuelta- VETE!- pero al terminar de decir esto, pude ver tan solo a unos metros mío, a una joven, cuyos cabellos eran castaños y le llegaban a la mitad de la espalda, ojos color verde, y vestía una blusa blanca con flores y una falda azul. Ésta entristeció al escuchar que mi tono de voz de elevaba. Relajé mis ansiedades, y traté de calmarme. –No lo volveré a repetir, vete- pero ella no me escuchó, solo se acercaba aún más a mí.

-No te haré daño-

-¡Vete! ¿¡Es que acaso no lo entiendes!?- pero al empezar a levantar el tono de mi voz, sentí un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el cual me hizo caer, por suerte la pared me detuvo.

-¡MÌRATE! ¡MÌRATE CÒMO ESTÀS! ¿¡ACASO QUIERES QUE TE DEJE ASÌ!? ¡NO SEÑOR NO LO HARÈ!- me gritó señalando mi herida. Esto llamo mucho mi atención, jamás había visto a alguien preocuparse tanto por mí. La chica solo se agachó a mi altura, sacó unas vendas y se me acercó.

-No te me acerques- le dije retrocediendo.

-No te puedo curar si no me acerco- me dijo. Pude notar que su cara enrojecía un poco.

-¡TSK! ¡OYE! ¡DUELE!- la empujé haciéndola caer, y apreté fuertemente mi herida.

-¡Pero no he terminado! ¡Me falta poco!- se me volvió a acercar.

-¡No! ¡Déjame solo! ¡No necesito ayuda ni de ti ni de nadie!- le grité traté de levantarme, pero la herida sangraba y volví a caer.

-¿¡Quieres quedarte así!? ¡Ven aquí!- Me tomó del brazo, haciendo que nuestros rostros se acercaran, empezó a terminar de vendar la herida, yo me retorcía del dolor, pero traté de aguantar.

-Solo aguanta un poco más- me dijo. Extrañamente…ya no sentía dolor, sentía una especie de calidez que jamás había sentido, era agradable, pero irritante a la vez.

-Listo, ¿Fue para tanto?- se levantó y observé mi herida, no dolía, pude reincorporarme, me acomodé el saco blanco que acostumbro llevar y partí-

-Oye!- me gritó -¿Ni siquiera me darás un "gracias Pauli"?-

-No- le dije secamente, y me alejé.

**/Fin FlashBack/**

Pauli…Pauli…lindo nombre…

Estaba sentado sobre una roca en las lejanías de la ciudad, y solo la contemplaba. Qué será la calidez que sentí cuando me encontraba con ella? Nunca la había sentido…

-Esa calidez, es amor- me dijo una voz conocida.

Me di vuelta, y allí estaba, una pelicastaña de unos hermosos ojos verdes que me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yo? Sentir amor? Jà –bufé- Eso es imposible-

-Pues, yo siento la misma calidez que tu sentiste cuando te veo, Ryuga-san-

Me sentí raro y feliz al escuchar que alguien me decía así, siempre usaban mi nombre para hablar del caos, lo que es obvio por como soy, pero…nunca para decirme algo bueno.

-La verdad es que…no creo que seas tan malvado como aparentas…yo…yo creo que las personas como tú también tienen sentimientos-

-Sigue- le dije volteando mi cara para ver el cielo, en el cual estaba a punto de mostrarse como el sol se ocultaba.

-Lo que quiero decir es que….es que…- apretó sus ojos, puso sus manos cerca de su cara y me gritó –Me gustas mucho! Desde que te vi no puedo quitarte de mi mente! De verdad te quiero!- al terminar, sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas, y se podía ver como una lágrima salía de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Lo…Lo lamento- dijo limpiándose- Debes creer que son una ingenua- retorció sus dedos y miró para un costado.

Me levanté de la roca, aun sin mirarla –Todo eso…¿Es cierto?-

Ella abrió sus ojos como platos, pude sentir como me miraba, y por fin me respondió –Sì, completamente cierto-

-Me impresionas- le contesté –Nunca nadie me había confesado sus sentimientos…y creo…creo que no debo ignorarlos-

-A…¿A qué te refieres?-

Me acerqué a ella tomé su barbilla, sentí su respiración, no me contuve, solo uní mis labios con los de ella. Sentí como se ponía en puntas de pié para alcanzarme y poder rodear sus brazos por mi cuello. Se sentía…extrañamente…bien.

Corte con el beso, corrí sus cabellos de su cara y pude observar como sus ojos verdes me miraban con una expresión de felicidad y asombro en ellos.

-Ryu…ga- alcanzó a decirme.

-Adiós- y dicho esto, me di vuelta dispuesto a seguir con mi camino.

De repente sentí como algo se aferraba a mi brazo.

-Te acompaño- me dijo.

-Tù…- pero no terminé, pues me dio un beso en mi mejilla, el cual se sintió muy bien.

-No te dejaré solo, además- dijo sonriendo- si te lastimas, quien más va a curarte?-

Sólo cerré mis ojos y seguí caminando, pero esta vez no estaba solo, no, estaba con alguien, quien me acompañaría desde ahora.

Quien diría…que hasta los más malvados y fuertes…podrían enamorarse.

**TA-DAAAAA! =D Espero que te haya gustado!**

**Dèjame tu review porfis!**


End file.
